


Control

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Tony, Author cant write feels, Author loves to hurt Bruce, Awkwardly written romance, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce refuses to be broken, Clint is more possessive than Tony, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Evil!Tony Stark, Humiliation, Hurt Bruce Banner, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-con Underage, Partial Mind Control, Poor Bruce Banner, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sick Bruce Banner, Starvation, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is possessive, Torture, Whipping, forced pet play, or Romance, water boarding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki and Thor went back to Asgard, the Avengers started living in STARK Tower. But a new enemy is coming, starting to break the Avengers apart. When Bruce is found abused, tortured, and raped, can he be fixed before the new enemy comes or will they crumble to defeat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend like the story is better than the summary please ;)

**Control**

Prologue

**"Tony...Stark…"**

Tony shot up like a dart from where he had fallen asleep on the couch in his lab.

"What? Who's there?" Tony asked, looking around warily. "Is this another hallucination? I'm not even drunk, this can't be fair."

**"Now, that doesn't matter, does it? Just listen. I know you've had your eye on Doctor Banner since that annoying lady broke up with you and left you in depression. Both you and I know he has his eye on that damn archer."**

Tony frowned, and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so what? I'm not jealous...or anything. I'm happy for Bruce!" he muttered, trying to convince himself as much as the voice. "Now seriously, who are you?"

**"I am you, Tony. I'm part of your conscience. The deep, dark, wanting part. I know that if Clint gets with Bruce, there's no saying what that traitor archer would do. Now, I'm telling you, if you want Bruce to belong to you, and only you, then you need to do exactly what I say."**

Tony snorted. "Yeah right. Why would I do that? Like I said, I'm happy for him." Tony said, getting up, and going to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

He checked the time. 2:00 P.M. It was about time to go back to sleep and try to get the voice hallucination to wear off.

**"Look, Stark. You will listen to me, whether you like it or not."** The voice growled, obviously angry.

Tony stiffened as he felt something inside his mind clench, and a cold, deep anger at Clint Barton for even being close to Bruce.

**"Yes, that's right. When we're done, Doctor Banner will be all ours…"**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, huh.
> 
> We'll see how this goes.
> 
> TW: Implied Rape. No graphic stuff for right now. 
> 
> Maybe in one of the later chapters.

Chapter One

"Tony, it's getting pretty late, aren't you going to bed soon? Clint said he'd watch a movie with me at 10, and I don't want to be late." Bruce said, yawning.

Bruce and Tony had been working in the lab all day since six in the morning, only taking breaks for lunch and dinner.

Ever since Loki had gone back to Asgard with Thor, all the Avengers had been staying with Tony in the new Avengers tower. Except Thor, because he was on Asgard.

"Bruce! Come see what I made!" Tony exclaimed, suddenly jumping out of his chair, his dark brown hair sticking everywhere, and his coffee colored eyes wide.

Bruce yawned again with a slight smile, and walked over to where the dark-haired man was standing. "...Tony, there's nothing here." Tony chuckled, sounding oddly evil.

"What's so- ah!" Bruce cried out as Tony stuck a needle into his neck.

"Ow, Tony. What the fuck was that?" Bruce asked, rubbing his neck, feeling woozy. Tony laughed.

"I call it Hulk Diffuser. You can't turn into the Hulk while it's in your bloodstream." Tony explained.

Bruce paled a bit. "And why would you need that?" He asked, dread building up like an icy wall in his stomach. "So the Other Guy won't get me when I do this."

Tony said, and he punched the shorter scientist in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Bruce took in a wheezing breath, laying on the floor.

"Tony, stop! Steve! Clin- Oof!" Bruce was cut off by three more kicks to the stomach.

"We can't have that happening." Tony said mockingly. Tony grabbed a nearby rag off the table. It was covered in oil, grease, and dirt.

Bruce shut his mouth tightly, shaking his head. "Tony, stop, please! I won't tell anyone! Just stop!" Bruce pleaded trembling, eyes wide.

Tony took great pleasure in hearing him beg, but he knew he was too far in to stop. He shoved the greasy rag in Bruce's mouth with a grin, and grabbed Bruce by the hair, downing him again with a punch to the stomach. Bruce couldn't believe this was happening.

Tony Stark, his best friend, science buddy, was attacking him! Why am I not fighting back? As Bruce tried to stagger to his feet, another push from Tony knocked him back down again.

_Why is he doing this?_ Bruce thought frantically.

 Tony _hmmed_ for a moment, then got out some rope from under the lab table. He held down Bruce, pressing his foot into Bruce's shoulder-blades.

Bruce glared at him, trying to twist away from him.

Tony leaned down and began tying Bruce's wrist together.

"Good, Brucie. Shh. No one's hurting you." Tony said as Bruce tried to escape his bounds.

_You're hurting me!_ Bruce thought, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes.

"Oh, and don't even try to break this rope. It's intertwined with a gamma dampening material and vibranium. It's impossible." Tony said, reaching up on the lab counter for some more rope to tie Banner's ankles.

As he was reaching for it, Tony accidentally knocked down a heavy lamp from the counter. It hit Bruce squarely on the head.

"Oops."

Was all Bruce heard before his world dissolved into darkness.

* * *

Bruce woke up, blinking with a groan. He had a huge headache.

_What happened?_

_Where was he?_

_This is most definitely not the lab...why am I tied up?_

_Wait, am I naked?_

_No, I'm wearing pants._

_Where's my shirt though?_

He suddenly remembered last night. Tony had gone crazy and stabbed him with a needle. This sucked.

_C'mon, c'mon. Other Guy?..Hulk?_ Bruce thought desperately as he for once in his life tried to communicate with his alter-ego.

**Hulk tired…**

_Well I need you! If you can get up, I'll let you do all the smashing you want._

Bruce flinched as he heard the door open and slam shut.

"Tony. Where are we? Why are you doing this?! The Avengers and SHIELD will come after you." Bruce growled.

Tony laughed. "You think anyone will care? No one is coming for you. Not even your precious archer. You're mine now." Bruce flinched at this. Was jealousy the whole reason why Tony kidnapped him? He thought Tony had been okay with Clint and him getting together.

"Anyway, like the place? I build it a while ago when I was building Stark Towers as a backup place just in case something happened. No one knows about it except for me, you, and my intern, seeing as he works here." Tony said with a smirk.

Bruce shivered as Tony ghosted his fingers over his hairy chest.

"Look Tony, I know Pepper just broke up with you, but-" Tony's face turned red, and he slapped Bruce across the face.

"Don't you dare even bring that up!" he yelled, grabbing Bruce's hair and yanking it.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, please let go!" Bruce hissed as Tony clenched his salt and pepper hair in a tight grip.

Tony took a deep, calming breath. "I think you deserve a punishment for that Brucie. Seeing as I have no one else to fuck now that that bitch Pepper left me." Tony said in a suggestive voice, taking off his shirt.

Tony's pants fell to the ground, and Bruce was horrified. "Tony, no!" The philanthropist smirked.

"Too late Brucie. Shouldn't of said anything, huh?"

* * *

 

Steve sat down on the couch, where half of the team was assembled.

"I can't believe Bruce moved out without telling any of us." He said quietly. Clint shrugged, with a small scowl.

"It was bound to happen soon. He didn't feel comfortable around so many people. I'm a bit confused though, because he seemed eager to watch that movie with me yesterday. He never showed up." Natasha frowned. "

I don't think that was the case. The handwriting of the note is a bit off to me. Like someone forged it. He left the majority of his things, and his bag with his things is still in his room. I think we should look in the lab, because I am positive Banner didn't leave voluntarily."

Steve looked grim. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting Banner was kidnapped."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce hates being called 'Puppy'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh..TW: Pet-play..?

Bruce had lost track of time.

_How long have I been here?_

The Other Guy was his only somewhat decent company and was often too weak to talk to Bruce with all of Tony's injections and torture. Honestly, it scared Bruce. Just the fact the Other Guy, in all his rage and power couldn't do anything.

 Bruce groaned internally, stiffening as Tony walked in, smirking.

The whole time he had been here, Tony had just raped him, tortured him, deprived him of food, water, company, clothes, and abused him. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but by now he knew it was useless to even try to reason with Tony.

It seemed no one was coming for him, not even Clint. No would save him from this everlasting torture. Bruce refused to be broken anyway.

His wrists had been rubbed raw from the ropes, his hair grown shaggier and longer, he felt dirty and unclean in more than one way. And he hated it.

"Big guy! Listen to me when I talk." Tony said, jerking Bruce's attention back.

"I hate you." Bruce spat. Tony shrugged.

"I don't care. You're mine now." He looked at Bruce and for second, and Bruce could swear his eyes turned a bright neon blue.

"Like I was saying, today we're going to try something new, Brucie, or should I say puppy?" Tony said laughing. Bruce paled momentarily. I don't like the sound of this at all. Tony grabbed Bruce and hauled him to his feet.

"C'mon Puppy." Tony said with a smirk. Bruce glared at him.

"How am I supposed to walk when my ankles are tied together?" Bruce growled.

"And they call you a genius." Tony shoved Bruce down to his hands and knees, and grabbed him by the hair.

Bruce let out a hiss of pain as he was forced to crawl next to Tony as his hair was being pulled. By the time, they got to the end of the hallways to the labs, Bruce's knees were aching, and his scalp hurt like shit.

"Is Puppy hungry?" Tony said, with a silly smile, petting the shorter man on the head. Tony reached down to bop Bruce on the nose, and Bruce snarled at him, eyes flashing green, and bit his finger.

Tony quickly withdrew his finger with a grunt of pain, and immediately smacked Bruce. The force of the blow sent Bruce flying to the ground.

"Bad Puppy!" Stark growled, kicking Bruce in the shoulder.

"Now, Puppy will eat." He said more calmly, turning to one of the tables and picking up two bowls. He set them down on the floor and Bruce watched warily from the ground.

"Eat." Bruce looked in the bowls. One was filled with water, and the other with dry dog food. He shuddered, giving Tony a pleading look.

"Tony...I'm not a dog, I'm not your Puppy, or whatever. Just let me go, and we can never talk about this again, and I'll stop hanging out with Cl- Clint." Bruce stammered.

Tony walked over, and shoved Bruce's face into the water bowl. It was surprisingly deep for a dog bowl.

"No. Now eat before I make you." Tony hissed in Bruce's ear, and held his head in the water for a moment more before letting go. Bruce gasped for air, his head emerging from the water, his hair dripping everywhere.

He looked at the food, and then at Tony's face, before cautiously taking a single crunchy piece of kibble between his teeth. He ate it. It tasted like dry dirt. He swallowed, his throat dry, before taking a drink of water. The food was disgusting.

Tony beamed.

"Good Puppy! Now eat it all!" He said, walking towards the back of the lab. Bruce felt rage grow up inside of him.

"Tony, no! I am not a dog! I am a human being, and this is kidnapping! This is illegal, and you need to let me go now!" Bruce yelled.

Tony blinked twice, and strode over to Bruce, who was panting in exhaustion from his outburst. He grabbed Bruce by the hair again, and dragged him over to the other side of the lab without a word.

He took what looked like a collar and leash from off the table, and put it around Bruce's neck, quickly attaching a leash. Tony tied Bruce to the lab table and a cold metal muzzle was strapped around his face. Bruce hit the muzzle gently against one of the table legs and figured that banging it against a table would hurt him more than the muzzle.

"Puppies do not talk." Stark said, and walked out of the lab, leaving a hungry, frustrated, angry Bruce.

He turned off the lights and did not return until three days later.

* * *

 

Clint let out a disappointed sigh.

"We've searched everywhere for Bruce and Tony. How can we not find them?" He said to himself.

After Natasha had suspicions of a kidnapping, Steve, Clint, and Natasha had searched the lab for evidence. They found lots. Sign of a struggle, a bloodied lamp, a syringe...but the only DNA they found on the syringe was Tony's.

Unless Tony had kidnapped Bruce, and Clint didn't even want to think about that.

"Barton. We found something." Natasha's voice was cool as always, but Clint could detect a small hint of urgency in her voice. Clint trotted over.

"What?" He asked looking at the huge screen and the control panel.

"JARVIS is off." She said, before turning the A.I. on. Tony never turns off JARVIS. How odd. Clint thought.

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff." The A.I. said in his British accent.

"No problem JARVIS. Do you have the video feed from three months ago on November 21?" Clint asked as calmly, as possible, but his heart was racing.

"Yes Sir. Would you like me to play it?" Clint breathed in.

"Please and thank you JARVIS. If you could speed it up to around 9:00 p.m., that'd be great."

"Steve! Get your ass in here! We have lab footage of the night Banner and Stark went missing." Natasha shouted out the door. Steve ran in slightly tripping over his own feet in an attempt to get there quickly.

Clint snorted, and looked up at the video.

Bruce and Tony were in the lab. Bruce seemed to be getting ready to leave, when Tony said something. While Bruce was looking, Tony stabbed Bruce in the neck with a needle and started kicking and punching him. Bruce struggled slightly, but was quickly overpowered by Tony. He then gagged him and tied up his wrist before reaching for some more rope. His hand accidentally knocked over a heavy lamp, which landed on Bruce's head, giving him concussion, and leaving blood on the floor. Tony then used his Iron Man suit to carry Bruce off.

"Oh my gosh...no." Clint groaned, feeling sick. Steve looked distressed, and Natasha looked murderous.

"When we find Stark, I will personally kill him." She growled.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets bored, Bruce won't stop talking and we meet a new character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, yep. Sorry for late updates. I didn't have my laptop. 
> 
> TW: Electrocution, oral sex rape..

Tony sighed with bordem looking at Bruce.

"Ya know, Bruce. Things really get boring quickly. I thought the Avengers would of found us by now, but I guess not. I guess no one is coming for you." Bruce growled at Tony, trying to escape his bonds. "They'll come." Bruce said, although he knew they wouldn't.

"Sure they will, Jolly Green." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"So Brucie, I was thinking we could go out and do something. I dunno."

Bruce didn't respond, still trying to break the Hulk Rope.

Tony began chuckling. "Bruce I've told you one million times. You can't break it in either form." Tony laughed, putting his hand on Bruce's extremely hairy chest.

Bruce's eyes flashed green before going back to brown and he wriggled around, trying to get Tony's hand off his chest, but Tony just ignored him.

"I'm sooo bored! Oh well, I guess since you have something better to do than go out with me, I guess that something can be torture of experimentation..." Tony said, halfway to himself.

 _Oh please no_.

Bruce shook his head rapidly.

"No!"

It was too late though; Tony had already gotten up to get his "instruments" ready.

_Ugh, I need to get free before Tony gets super bored and rapes me. Or even worse kills me! Just when my life was getting good. Before Tony lost it and went fucking crazy._

Bruce yanked at his restraints frantically, shaking his head, and almost dislocating his arm while trying. Tony returned a few moment later.

"C'mon big guy. Get to your feet before I get the cattleprod and shock you until you beg for mercy." Tony said smiling, as if that was the best thing in the world.

Bruce wondered what he had done to deserve this.

Tony untied Bruce's ankles from the bed, and hauled him to his feet. Bruce staggered slightly his chest heaving. "Please. Tony, no," He pleaded. "Please, please don't Tony. I'll do anything."

"Shut up Banner." Tony snapped dragging Bruce from his cell and towards the torture room. Bruce started hyperventilating, wishing more than anything he was back in the Avengers tower safe with the team.

"S-sir?"

Bruce gasped as Tony slowed down, allowing him to catch his breath momentarily.

It was Tony's intern, Lucas. Lucas was around fifteen and about 5"8, He had fair skin and black curly hair. Red glasses framed his dark brown eyes and a frown was set on his face. Bruce had no idea why Tony had ever taken an intern, much less a fifteen year-old one.

"Who's that?" Lucas's voice cut through the silent tension like a knife.

"This is Bruce Banner. He's a doctor and my former lab partner," Bruce looked at Lucas, and mouthed "Help." Bruce knew it was reaching extremely far, and he was unsure how this would go if Lucas was loyal to Stark.

"He's also the Hulk." Tony said finishing. Lucas took a small step backwards and Bruce growled under his breath slightly making Lucas take another step backwards.

"H-how is h-he not hulking out?" Lucas asked, his voice quivering, his eyes wide. Bruce almost rolled his eyes. It was like people were unaware that he had a human form other than the Other Guy.

"It's the rope. That's why I tied him. He's highly dangerous. I was about to do some experiments on him. You're coming." Lucas hesitated, before looking at Bruce. He blinked a few times, then shook his head.

"That wasn't a question, brat. You're coming with us." Tony snarled at Lucas who flinched back.

"Sorry sir, I misunderstood." Lucas mumbled and Tony gave him a hard glare. 

Tony began dragging Bruce towards the torture room again, and Bruce started yelling and screaming.

"Shut up Banner!" Tony hollered, smacking Bruce. Lucas watched, for a moment wincing at the sound of Tony's hand hitting Bruce's face. As they approached the lab, Bruce tried to dig his heels in the ground.

"Please, no." Bruce whimpered. Tony just pushed him along and Lucas followed in the back silently.

"Tell anyone, and you'll be the one on the lab table next." He growled to Lucas, who paled and nodded jerkily. "Yes sir." Lucas mumbled out, making eye contact.

Lucas drummed his fingers on the table for a moment before Tony glared at him, his eyes narrowed. "Stop making unnecessary noise."

 _Is that Morse?_ Bruce thought, and began trying to translate the message Lucas had tapped. "Why do you keep tapping? I thought I told you to stop." Tony said, a hard edge to his voice.

_Does Tony know?_

"Sorry, sir." Lucas said, and was quiet for the rest of the period Bruce was tortured.

* * *

Bruce looked down at his torso with a groan of pain.

His upper body was now littered with fresh scars left from Tony's torture tools.

The Hulk had been putting forwards all his effort towards healing the wounds, making Bruce's hunger less obvious, and giving him enough strength to walk and fight back a bit.

Unfortunately, because of this, Hulk was out 24/7.

It had been two days since Bruce had been tortured and received the Morse message from Lucas. Message received, Lucas had tapped back. He wasn't with Tony all the way apparently.

The door swung open with a creak, and Bruce closed his eyes, assuming it was Tony. Tony never did anything to him when he was asleep.

"Doctor Banner? Are you awake?" Lucas's voice echoed through the small cell.

"I'm getting you out of here! I promise!" Lucas whispered creeping closer. Bruce could see the a pocket knife gleaming in the semi-darkness, and for a moment, Bruce could imagine Tony sadistically laughing ready to stab him in the stomach. Lucas stopped in his tracks as Bruce's eyes flashed green.

"There's no point in even trying." Bruce hissed through clenched teeth. "You can't cut through these ropes with a normal pocket knife. You need to call the police or something."

Lucas stepped back hesitantly, pulling his red Stark Phone out of his pockets.

"Crap, just hurry up before Tony comes in here!" Bruce whisper-yelled angrily, his eyes flashing green again. Bruce sighed in frustration as Lucas began to talk. "No service. What do I do now?" Lucas asked alarmed. 

Bruce sighed. "Save yourself." He growled, tugging at the ropes hard enough that it made the whole bed frame creak.

There was a brief silence.

"Do you know who I am?" Lucas asked, his voice quiet.

"Yeah. You're Tony's intern. Lucas Bell. Thanks for the help. Nice touch with the Morse Code message. Why'd you help though?" He said, staring down the hallway. No one there. This kid seriously needed to leave.

He looked back at Lucas.

"You don't deserve this at all. It's not right. So I decided to do something today." Lucas's voice was confident, but reserved. Bruce opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"Well. What do we have here?" Tony's voice was icy cold, lacking all of its usual snark and humor. It was actually quite frightening. Lucas dropped the phone, stiffening.

_He's scared. Why is he scared? Why aren't I scared? I'll probably get in more trouble._

"I…" Lucas started, then stopped as Tony strode towards him. Then Tony slapped Lucas. Bruce gaped at Tony shocked. Lucas fell back and stumbled, falling to the ground with a cry, seemingly shocked at the force of the strike.

Tony's face was red with rage. "You good for nothing intern! How dare you!" Tony roared, kicking Lucas repeatedly. Lucas was sobbing as as Tony kicked him, and Bruce flinched with every kick.

"Get up you weakling!" Tony yelled at Lucas, grabbing him by the hair. Tony pulled him up to his feet by the hood of his jacket.

 _Crap, crap, fuck, fuck. Lucas is gonna get killed because of me! I told him to run! I told him!_  Bruce closed his eyes, unable to watch anymore.

"You damn intern! Get out of here now, and never come back into this room again! Did you forget that I helped you after the invasion when your family was dead! I gave you a job! Don't make me strap you to the lab table, because you know I won't hesitate to do it again!" Tony growled at Lucas, releasing his grip on the boy's black hoodie.

Lucas ran out, tripping over his feet, and slamming his room door behind him.

"Bastard." Tony spat, and went over to the wall where there was a keypad. He punched in a code, and snorted.

"I'll deal with him later." Tony turned to glare at Bruce now, rage smoldering in his eyes.

"What the fuck Tony? That's your intern? You shouldn'- ARGHH" Bruce had been so focused on ranting he didn't see the cattle prod coming. It felt like fire, rushing through Bruce's veins. He let out a choked sob.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up? You sure are talkative today." Tony spat angrily.

"Fuck you." Bruce said weakly, before getting prodded again.

"Now I need to move locations," Tony growled, inspecting the ropes. "But this should hold you for at least another three days. Enough time for me to punish you for that little stunt today." _Move locations? Why?_

Tony tapped his finger on Bruce's lips, and Bruce promptly bit him.

"Fucking let me go!" Bruce roared, tears in his eyes. He lunged for Tony as best as he could seeing as he was tied eagle-spread.

Tony placed a hand on his stomach, and Bruce snarled and growled, eyes acid green, twisting and turning, trying to get out the ropes. He reared and bucked and tried to kick, tossing his head around like a wild horse.

 "You are certainly being bad today, aren't you?" Tony scolded playfully, going to one of the corners of the rooms and getting some more rope.

He pinned Banner down and wrapped rope at the top of his chest, attaching that to one of the sides of the beds. Bruce wriggled as Tony suddenly grabbed the salt and pepper hair, and buckled the collar around his neck tightly, the leash already added. Stark tied it to one of the bed posts, and the position was uncomfortable for Bruce, seeing as to avoid getting strangled, he had to lie with his neck in an awkward position.

Tony then took out a blindfold, and began wrapping it around Bruce's eyes. Bruce struggled twice as hard at this and began begging, but Tony wasn't listening. He tied the blindfold tightly, and smirked. Banner was obviously trying to calm himself, his chest moving semi-quickly, and sharp gasps coming out of his mouth. 

Tony unzipped his pants and climbed on the bed with an insane grin, aligning his dick with Bruce's mouth. "I told you all day to close that mouth, but apparently, you can't do it without me. You're such a greedy slut, you probably wanted this." Tony thrusted into Bruce's mouth gleefully. Bruce gagged against Tony's dick, choking as is pushed deep into his throat. 

While Tony fucked Bruce's mouth, Bruce's penis stayed limp the whole time, and Bruce felt nothing more than disgust for Tony. Tony removed himself from Bruce's mouth before he blew, cumming on Bruce's bed. "Huh..I didn't get you hard. Guess I'll have to try harder text time." Tony grunted, pulling himself back into his pants and zipping back up. 

"Goodnight Banner. Don't worry about tomorrow's punishment. It'll be harsh." Tony said with a shrewd look. Tony turned off the lights and closed the door, leaving Bruce whimpering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first ever sex scene I ever wrote. I feel like I'm going to hell now. 
> 
> Ah well.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is in big trouble; Bruce can't help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh...nonspecific excuse?
> 
> You can have two chapters today, my friends. Just because I haven't updated.

Lucas heard Bruce's yell of agony as he could hear Tony talking indistinctly, then silence as Tony shut the door behind him.

Lucas winced and hid in the bathroom just in case Tony held to him saying he was going to strap him to a lab table. He had hated that.

_Tony used to be moderately nice...what happened to him?_

_I'm sorry Bruce, but I promise I'll help you escape._ Lucas heard a knock on the door, and paused before opening it. The barrel of a gun stared him right in the face _._ He froze, eye widening, stumbling back a few steps, memories flooding back to him.

_I watched in despair as my adopted brother, Raven, struggled against his kidnapper's arms, trying hard to fight back._ _My friends Francis, Xavier, and Ginger, stood around me in a protective circle. I didn't need their protection. No! I needed Raven out of there safely._

_Julius looked at me warily. "Please, just turn around and leave. I don't want to have to hurt you, your friends, or Raven." he said._

_"Fuck this." The man with the beard had said, and pulled out a gun. He had held it against Raven's head, finger on the trigger. "You either leave or your brother dies. And you better not tell anyone, or else I'll kill you. "_ _He snarled, his voice menacing. I took a step back in shock.._

_"Jake, don't be rash!" Julius snapped at his partner. The bearded man, Jake, didn't say anything his eyes steely._

_I took in a shuddering breath. "I- I'll leave...and I won't tell anyone." Raven's mismatched eyes were wide as I stood there as Jake carried him away. Once out of sight, I heard Raven screaming and crying and then a single BANG, followed by an audible wail._

_I fell onto my knees sobbing. "Oh, Raven. I'm sorry." I knew I had to tell someone, but when they'd kill me. How would my dad feel, losing two children in a year? He had already lost my older sister, and it wouldn't be fair. Maybe, my brother wasn't dead. But I couldn't tell. There was no body, just blood left over. Then, two years later, that crazy guy named Loki tried to take over New York. My dad died in that leaving me and my twin sister Victoria as orphans. I had escaped the orphanage six months later, and run onto the streets when I met Tony Stark. I proved my genius to him and he offered me a job as his intern; I said yes._

The first few months he was great, but then something happened. He began beating Lucas up regularly. Even strapped him to the lab table for a day. And now, here was Tony standing in front of Lucas, with the barrel of a gun pointed in his face.

"Let's go." Tony snarled, grabbing Lucas's hoodie and dragging him along with him to the labs.

* * *

 

The next morning Lucas was staring at the ceiling, waiting for Tony to come free him.

Last night, his boss had strapped him down to the lab table and left him there for the night. The steel was uncomfortable for Lucas to sleep on, and every time he fell asleep, he had nightmares. He moved around a little, shivering as he felt the chill of steel creep under his shirt. "Uhm, Mr. Stark? Sir? Can you release me now please?" Lucas called, looking at the video camera mounted in the corner of the room.

There was no answer, and Lucas sighed, accepting his fate.

* * *

 

_Oh, crap. This headache sucks…I'm not looking forwards to that torture. I'm practically burning up right now. My neck hurts…_

Bruce had woken up that morning with a killer headache, and he could barely think straight.

Bruce groaned as the door opened, and someone, probably Tony, entered the room. He undid the blindfold. Yeah, it was Tony. He untied the leash from the bedpost, and Bruce winced as his neck throbbed in agony. His wincing made it hurt more.

"Hey Brucie," Tony said, looming over Bruce with a sickening grin. "You excited for today?" Bruce hissed in pain as Tony tugged on one of the ropes. He couldn't do this today.

"Please...no." Bruce whispered, screwing his eyes closed tightly, his headache making him see spots.

Tony gave him an odd look and twitched. _What's wrong with him?_ **_Who cares? You listen to me now, remember. We will just give him some medicine and continue the day as normal. He needs to realize that he can't just fake sickness to avoid his punishment._**

 "Bruce, you okay?" Tony asked, momentarily ignoring the other voice in his head and resting his hand on Bruce's head. Bruce was literally burning up!

"Are _you_ okay? You kidnapped me, remember? Plus, your eyes keep flashing blue, and you seem like you have constant mood swings. It's like you're...not in control…" Bruce babbled on.

Tony flinched with a growl, and grabbed Bruce by throat. "Don't say that again." he said, tightening his grip until Bruce was nodding rapidly, his face starting to turn blue from lack of air. Tony let go and Bruce instantly began coughing and gasping, glad to have air entering his lungs again.

_Banner is too smart for his own good_ , Tony thought scowling, and untied Bruce's ankles helping Bruce to his feet. He unbuckled the collar and leash, but left his wrists tied just in case Bruce was faking, and hoping Tony would untie his wrists so he could attack Tony. Or maybe Tony was just paranoid.

Bruce was pretty much leaning completely on Tony, and Tony realized just how much weight Bruce had lost. Hm. He could swear there was at least _one_ time where he fed Bruce. Well, either way, it wasn't his concern if Banner wasn't eating.

He took Bruce out to the living room lay him out on the cool couch, hoping to bring his temperature down a bit. Tony paced in the living room, before going to the kitchen and getting out the thermometer he kept in the cupboards. He rinsed it before putting it under Bruce's tongue. Bruce was way out of it, and  blinked drowsily, struggling to stay awake. He was nearly asleep when a beeping sound threw him out of his almost slumber.

"Bruce. Open your mouth." Tony's voice came clear into Bruce's ear, and Bruce's heart-rate sped up.

_No! I'm tired of being hurt, please no more._ Bruce felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes, and clenched his teeth to stop himself from crying.

"Bruce! Stop biting my thermometer." Tony growled, prying Bruce's mouth open to get the thermometer. He could feel Bruce shivering under his touch, and were those tears in Bruce's eyes? _Why is he crying?_   **_Because he's a cry-baby. Now hurry up and get on with it._**

"102." Tony said quietly to himself, going back to the kitchen and washing it off in warm water. He checked the cupboards for Tylenol to lower the fever. None. He needed to buy some medicine. He also needed someone to watch Bruce. _Fuck. I guess I have no choice,_ Tony thought angrily.

* * *

 

Tony unlocked the lab, and strolled in. He looked at Lucas for a moment and began undoing the straps on the table.

"Lucas, I need you to watch Bruce. He's sick and I need to go and buy medicine. He's on the couch. Don't wake him up, and I swear Lucas, if you even get any ideas about calling anyone, I will beat both of you before you can say 'Help.'"

Lucas nodded, gulping, and Tony dragged him to the living room, pushing him onto the couch, and grabbing his keys and exiting the house quickly.

He took Lucas's phone, but In the rush left his own on top of the microwave.

Lucas waited a good three minutes before going to the kitchen and taking Tony's phone. He knew the password was "ASSEMBLE", so he typed it in quickly, and scrolled through the contacts.

He dialed the first Avenger's number that he saw. Hawkeye.

* * *

 

"Clint. Your phone is ringing." Natasha said, sitting next to Thor.

Thor had come back last week, and was very concerned about the Bruce, and promised to smash Tony's face in, except in more elegant wording.

Clint jogged to where his phone was on the couch, and picked up. " If this is a fan-call, please hang up now. I don't have time." He snapped, not caring if he sounded mean.

It had been months since Tony kidnapped Bruce, and Clint wanted Bruce back now. _I think I love Bruce,_ Clint had realized around month three of missing Bruce.

He was tired and sad and wanted Bruce back. Bruce, the man who laughed at his corny jokes and listened to his stories. The man who although had a giant rage monster inside of him was calmer and more cautious than Clint himself. Who could disappear into a crowd, and had a smile that could light up a thousand suns. He definitely didn't have time for fans. He was too busy trying to find the man he loved, Bruce Banner.

"Hello? Uhm, I'm Lucas Bell. I'm Tony Stark's intern, and I'm looking for umm, Hawkeye." The voice came with a slight tremble.

Clint scoffed quietly. _Freaking fans don't understand anything, do they?_ _"_ Yeah. This is him."

"I found Dr. Bruce Banner." Lucas said, his voice full of distress.

"Prove it." Clint says, ignoring Natasha's curious look. He didn't need false hope. His heart was soaring, but he tried to crush down the feeling. No. False. Hope.

There was a distant "Dr. Banner, wake up. It's Hawkeye." Followed by groans of pain.

"Clint. Please hurry." Bruce sounded drowsy and sick, his voice rough.

"Crap. He's back! I'm sorry, I gotta hang up now!" Lucas exclaimed, and Clint heard the sound of a door unlocking.

"What the hell Lucas! Who the fuck are you on the phone with? I thought I told you about that!" Clint could faintly hear an enraged Tony and the crash of something falling to the ground. There was a loud gunshot, and Lucas screamed, and the phone fell to the ground, breaking. The phone cut off.

"Who was it?" Thor asked loudly. "More importantly, what did they want?" Natasha asked, narrowing her eyes. "A boy named Lucas. He found Bruce, and is currently with him. We need to track the call immediately, and call S.H.I.E.L.D!" Clint yelled, feeling frustrated, happy, and angry all at once. Maybe there was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about Lucas too much. He'll disappear in a couple chapters.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets punished for Lucas' mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't be a shame if Bruce died? 
> 
> TW: RAPE, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, UNDERAGE

Lucas screamed as Tony took a shot at his head, and he dropped the phone. "That was a warning shot." Tony growled.

Lucas just stared at Tony, fear in his eyes as Tony stalked towards him, fury bright in his eyes. Tony stopped at the sink and pulled out the bottle of Tylenol he had bough. He dumped the pills down the drain. _I guess we won't need those anymore.._

After the pills were gone, he continued his walk towards Lucas. He grabbed Lucas by the arm and dragged him to the rug near the couch.

"Oh, ho, ho. I told you what would happen. Now you're really gonna get it. Or rather Bruce will. Bruce will be getting hurt because you can't keep your fucking mouth closed." Tony spat throwing Lucas to the ground. He gave Lucas a nasty glare as he walked in a slow circle around Lucas.

"Now sit right here and if you move, Bruce will be dying today. We'll be moving locations as soon as poor, sick, Bruce is finished getting punished, and you'll get strapped to the lab table for a week when we get to the next place." Tony snapped.

Tony stopped circling and went to the lab, while Lucas tried to remain as still possible.

"Don't worry Doctor Banner." he whispered, but Bruce was asleep.

Bruce groaned in his sleep rolling over, and coughing pitifully. He was unaware of anything that was happening around him, mind lost to fever and pain.

Tony soon returned with a bag, and knocked Lucas over. He rummaged through the bag, pulling out what looked like a dog collar and a chain. Growling, he put the metal collar on Bruce and attached the chain. Then he tied a blindfold around Bruce's eyes.

"Sir, please there's no need for this." Lucas said, trying to sound reasonable. He knew what was coming next was going to be ugly and painful.

"Shut up unless you want me to make you." Tony said, and grabbed a whip he had nearby. It was made of leather, and had sharp barbs on it. Lucas winced, imagining Tony hitting him with it multiple times.

Tony laughed at Lucas' reaction and smirked. "Oh, don't worry. It's not for you."

With that, Tony began whipping Bruce, quickly and violently on the back. Bruce woke up immediately as the barbs dug into his skin, and howled in pain, struggling to remove himself from Tony's grip. Tony was grabbing the collar, and Bruce's jerking around was cutting off his own supply of air. Blood was starting to splatter on the couch from Bruce's back, and Bruce was crying and begging for mercy and gasping for breath. Lucas closed his eyes, looking away from the gory scene, and feeling tears well up in his eyes. This continued for what felt like hours, until Bruce's throat had gone completely raw and he couldn't even fight anymore. Bruce's arms finally gave up and Bruce collapsed, Tony letting go of his collar and taking a break. Tony panted, flames in his eyes. It was obvious that he had enjoyed the power trip.

"Now it's your turn Lucas. Get up, and you will do directly what I say. If you won't, Bruce gets whipped." Tony said, his voice steely. His shirt and hands were covered in blood and Lucas looked away. Lucas got up, flinching as Bruce whimpered loudly, his shoulders shaking as Tony forced back up.

"Take off your pants." Tony snarled.

Lucas took a smell step back, shaking his head rapidly. "I- what?" Tony cracked the whip against Bruce's shoulders, and Bruce collapsed again, just to get whipped again on his lower back. Tony pulled him up by the leash, just to whip him again.

"TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS!" Tony roared, kicking Bruce in the stomach.

"Tony, please. Don't make him do this." Bruce whispered hoarsely.

Tony ignored Bruce and Lucas took off his pants anyway. "And boxers." Tony commanded more calmly.

Lucas knew where this was going, and he hated it, but he took off his boxers anyway

. Tony ripped off Bruce's pants and boxers with a smirk. _All your fucking fault, Lucas. Last time I ever let him go near my Bruce,_ Tony thought angrily.

"Now rape Bruce. Fuck this little bleeding slut in front of me." Lucas's eyes widened.

"Tony, no! Please, no!" Bruce cried, and Tony glared down at him.

"Oh, God, no!" He begged. I'm fifteen! You can't force me, this is non-consensual!" Tony growled, and forced Bruce to open his mouth.

"Both of you shut up. Lucas you better hurry up and rape him now, before I decide that Brucie would look better without a tongue." Tony snarled, the whip threateningly close to Bruce's open mouth.

Lucas walked slowly towards Tony, his whole body screaming for him to get away.

Bruce was weakly struggling to get away from Tony, hissing in pain when Tony whipped him again. He bit Tony on the leg, and Tony kicked him in the jaw. Tony grabbed Bruce by the hair, forcing his head back.

Bruce stiffened as Tony forced Lucas to rub against him. "I hate you." Lucas hissed, but as Tony aimed the whip for Bruce's neck, he tried harder to make his dick hard. _The faster I do this, the faster we can stop,_  Lucas thought, but to his dismay, Tony whipped Bruce anyway.

Lucas nearly gagged as Tony dipped two fingers into the blood trickling from the cut and decided that it would be an appropriate replacement for lube. Bruce screamed a little as Tony shoved three fingers into him, thrusting harshly. _At least I'm hard.._ Lucas thought bitterly. This whole situation was so fucked up.

And with that thought, Lucas thrust into Bruce, trying harshly to pretend that it was a pretty young girl he was fucking, that it wasn't rape, and that Bruce's screams of pain were moans. With that fantasy on his mind, Lucas couldn't help moaning slightly, feeling warm heat envelop his dick; the slick sounds his dick made; the moans of his partner.

"Shit..damn. Do you like it?" Tony's voice drew him out of his fantasy and as he thrust into Bruce hard, he heard the older man whimpering in pain. Lucas didn't answer, remembering what this was, and how wrong it was, and how he was about to orgasm. Lucas had never felt more disgusted with himself in his whole life.

"Sir, I'm about to come.." Lucas groaned, screwing his eyes tight in an attempt to regain his fantasy.

"So you did like it. You know, I would forgive you for that stunt this morning. You just have to prove your loyalty after this. Maybe by raping Bruce some more." Tony sounded extremely smug, and Lucas couldn't help himself. He pulled out of Bruce, ignoring the wet sound that it made, and socked Tony in the jaw. Tony stumbled back and with a growl, he began to lift the whip again.

 _Rape is not something to sound smug about!!_ Suddenly, the door bust down, and Lucas almost screamed with joy.

Almost, because although he had been waiting, his dick was also out and he had just been raping someone. He would probably be thrown in prison for this.

Immediately Lucas was completely forgotten, Tony grabbed a nearby gun, and held it point-blank at Bruce when Black Widow, Thor, Captain America, and Hawkeye entered. "Touch me, shoot me, or attack me, and Banner here gets it." Tony growled.

"What? Why would you do that? You know the Hulk doesn't like bullets." Captain America said, sounding shocked at Bruce's gory appearance. Bruce was currently crying quietly, back covered in blood and whip marks while blood leaked out of his asshole.

Tony smirked, probably because he shocked Captain America.

"I've made a special chemical mix. He can't hulk out right now. Wanna see?" Tony asked with a smirk. Tony shot Bruce in the shoulder, and Bruce fell with a cry of pain. The team tensed, obviously waiting for the inevitable Hulk-Out. Nothing happened, and Tony's smirk just got bigger.

"See? The most that happens is his eyes turn green. Now, put down your weapons. We wouldn't want any casualties, civilian or otherwise." Tony chuckled, his gaze drifting to Lucas for a moment. Hawkeye's eyes followed his gaze and when he saw Lucas, he looked like he was ready to kill him.

The Captain looked at Tony, his voice going gentle and calm. "What do you want? It doesn't have to end with you shooting anyone. Just calm down, and tell us what's wrong."

Tony glared at the blond, his grip on the gun not relaxing. "I want Bruce. Bruce belongs to me now, not Clint. And I will end up shooting someone if you don't let us leave safely right now."

"You wouldn't actually shoot Bruce, would you? Why are you jealous of us? Is this about Pepper?" Hawkeye, probably Clint, asked, taking a step forwards.

Tony cocked the gun, putting his finger on the trigger. "Don't move." He growled through gritted teeth.

Lucas stood back, watching quietly. _Help them! Don't just stand there!_ He edged towards Stark, eyes on the gun.

* * *

 

Bruce knew he was going to die today. From blood loss, most likely. His back was bleeding, his arm was bleeding, Tony had a gun pressed up against his head.

But he didn't want to die, even if it meant going with Tony.

He missed being safe at home with Clint, more importantly, but this is how it would end, huh. Killed by his own best friend.

Bruce felt anger rising up inside of him slowly. Killed by his own best friend? No. He was not going to die this way.

Sudden strength filling him, Bruce tossed his head back, hitting Tony in the groin.

Tony stumbled, and Bruce saw Lucas tackle Tony. The gun went off.

The distraction was all that was needed for Natasha to get in and down Tony with a blow to the temple by her gun. Natasha then points her gun at Lucas, a fire in her eyes that terrifies him. He put his hands up, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see when the bullet came. "Please don't shoot, I'm just an intern. I had nothing to do with this at all! He forced me! He forced me to do it." He says quickly, hyperventilating slightly.

Clint raises and eyebrow. "What's your name?" He asks, already knowing. This is the intern that called him. The intern that raped Bruce. He's torn between wanting to beat the shit out of him and thanking the teen.

"Lucas. Err, Lucas Bell. Like I said, I'm just the intern. Ask Dr. Banner, he'll tell you. I called you, remember?"

"Don't shoot him, just handcuff him. We'll take him in for questioning." Clint says before turning his attention to Bruce. Bruce's back is bleeding even more, and Steve comes over to him grimacing. "Bruce..."

"Get this blindfold off of me please." Bruce whimpers. "The collar too?" Steve asks, eyeing the collar. "Please." Bruce said, a cough racking his body. "Please just get them off." Steve slipped his hand under the collar, as Clint undid the blindfold. "Clint." Bruce said in a choked sob, and Clint stared back, eyes full of unshed tears.

 "We need a stretcher!" Natasha snapped into her com. "Thor, come rip this thing off." Steve said pointing to the collar. "I can't seem to break it." Thor walked over and put Mjolnir down with a thud. He gripped the collar in his hands, and tried to rip it. His muscles strained with effort and he huffed with the effort.

"What is this sorcery?! I cannot seem to rip it." Thor boomed, bewildered.

Bruce whispered, "It's probably made of vibranium. The same stuff Cap's shield is made of You can't break it. Same with the ropes." He said, blinking as his vision was fading in and out. When he faded back in again, Clint was gone and Bruce couldn't help but feel sad.

"...come check this out, guys.." Clint's voice came down in the hallway. As Steve picked up Bruce, careful of his back, Bruce asked, "Is Lucas okay?" Steve frowned a bit. "You mean the intern? Yeah, he just got sent to S.H.I.E.L.D for questioning."

"It's not his fault. Don't punish him; Tony made him do it." Bruce mumbled before he gave into the fading vision and lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I had way too much fun writing this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it?
> 
> It was late, and I realized I wanted to read some Bruce Banner angst. Don't blame me.


End file.
